Metamorphosis
by BSKV
Summary: "Why not bask in my glory? I can have everything that my heart desires, and no one denies me a thing," Aurelie boasted proudly. When she loses everything that she has come to know and love, and must rely on the kindness of a stranger, she learns to re-evaluate her life and priorities. Sometimes happiness comes in strange forms, and this time, it comes with a man in a mask. E/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers!**

**This is my second fanfic. If you haven't already done so, please read my other story titled "Identity". It is completed.**

**As some of you already know, I typically post at least one chapter per day. I post every chapter as soon as I finish it, so I apologize for any mistakes or if it seems to lack substance. I will go back and edit once it is finished.**

**I have decided to write another E/OC fic before I begin my E/C fic. This idea just popped into my head yesterday. I cannot promise a posting every day, though I will try, but I can guarantee at least a few postings per week.**

**Please leave reviews, as they encourage me to write and post frequently. **

**I do not own the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, but all other characters were created by my own imagination.**

Ch. 1

"And why not? Why shouldn't I be allowed to bask in my glory? I can have whatever my heart desires, as far as a pocketbook can reach, and no one denies me a thing," she boasted. The woman of three-and-twenty scanned the room with her brilliantly-green eyes for a familiar face.

Aurelie Daniels was an exotic breed of woman, with long, thick waves of ebony hair pinned neatly on top of her head and embedded with jewelled decorations; light brown skin with an olive hue, and striking light green-colored eyes. Her mother was of Spanish decent, and her father, French.

She was of medium height, perhaps no more than five feet and six inches, with a trimmed figure that drew attention to her feminine curves. Her smile; coy and charming with her thick, full lips painted scarlet. Her laugh; delicate and light, earned the proud smirk of any suitor deemed worthy of her attention. She always captivated the admiration and exultations of those around her, as she dressed in society's newest and richest fashions.

On this particular night, she wore a crimson-colored evening dress made of satin. An ivory-colored chiffon neckline brought out the glow in her complexion as her flawless and bare skin was exposed about her neck and collarbone. Her favorite color was red, as it enhanced all of her beautiful features perfectly. Men would line up to dance with her; something that her companion was envious about.

"Yes, well," her companion, Marianne, replied. "You are not married, yet," she pointed out.

"_Yet_," Aurelie emphasized. Once she had spotted her intended association, she added with a smirk, "But I will be shocked if Henry does not make me an offer of marriage to me by the end of the week."

Henry Lacroix was a man of three-and-thirty years of age, and in possession of ten-thousand pounds per year. He was the town's most eligible bachelor, with his good looks, his wit and humor, and his elegant class. He was a tall man with dark brown curly hair and caramel-brown-colored eyes that would make any woman swoon.

The woman who held his affections was none other than Aurelie, herself. He had been calling upon her estate recently to become better acquainted with her, and she was certain that he was smitten. As he made his way through the crowd of guests and closer to her, Marianne excused herself to leave the two alone.

Aurelie faced him with the batting of her long eyelashes and a sultry pout on her lips.

"I was beginning to think that you were not coming," she pouted. A playful grin formed on her mouth.

"I have been looking all over for you," Henry remarked. He bowed politely and she reached out her hand for him to kiss, which he did so most honorably. Once he straightened up, she feasted on his appearance with her eyes.

He was her genuine match, dressed in expensive fabrics at any occasion. He wore a dark brown jacket with matching dress-pants, a cream-colored button-down shirt and cravat, along with a red silk vest. He was easily the most handsome man in the entire room and she smirked at this fact. After all, she would settle for no less than she was worth.

"Yes, it is quite cramped in here," she complained, glancing about the crowded room. Most of the guests stood and chatted idly with their companions around the perimeter of the dance floor, leaving hardly any room to walk about. "If only Mr. Elliot would not invite so many commoners."

She scoffed at the amount of under-dressed guests who barely earned five-thousand a year. If it had not been for her close friends and Henry, she would have quitted the party altogether, dismissing the eager suitors who offered a dance with her. No man was worth her efforts unless he was worth at least ten-thousand pounds, in her eyes.

She returned her focus on Henry and her countenance brightened. How proud she was to have gained his affections.

"Yes," he agreed. He gazed at her. "You look simply ravishing, tonight."

"Only tonight?" she pretended to be injured by his remark.

"Darling, you know that you are always the most stunning of all," he corrected himself.

"Oh, Henry!" she batted his arm playfully, "You are too kind to me."

"Perhaps you would return the kindness and oblige me with a dance."

She nodded her head and linked her arm in his, feeling the glares of the nearby women as she made her way to the center of the room with him. Her peers were not fond of her, often calling her proud and arrogant. Marianne had been her only companion, but she did not feel ill-used because of this. She cringed at the thought of making acquaintances with any of the pitiable girls in the room, as they were often poor and desperate for any man who would glance in their direction.

She was grateful that she did not have to settle for any scrap of masculinity that she could get, as she had the choice of the gender. She could have whatever man she wanted, and so often during the week, she would refuse someone who called upon her estate. She turned away men of various backgrounds, young and old, handsome and hideous. Henry knew of her reputation, and his ego inflated even more, chest held high among the company of his fellow males, at the thought that he had gained the attention of the most sought-after woman around.

The two enjoyed hours of dancing, talking, and merriment. Her laughs filled the room among the noises of various conversations, and occasionally something that he said to her would make her throw her head back in laughter and place a delicate hand on her chest. Women eyed her behavior with scorn and contempt for showing such a preference to his company in front of others, while men watched the events transpire with jealousy. How they wished to be in Mr. Lacroix's shoes, even just for a night.

Before the night had ended, Henry brought her through a door and onto a large balcony of sorts. There was plenty of space to walk about, and the air was warm. They looked upon the vast courtyard of shrubs, roses, and flowers of various sorts, as far as the eye could see by moonlight.

Henry turned to her with a serious expression, and her smile faded.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked. It was unusual for him to look so deep in thought.

"Tomorrow I shall be away, but on Friday I will call upon you. There is something...something very important that I must ask you," he said.

She noted the slight hesitation and fear in his eyes, as if he was afraid of displeasing her and longed for her approval. She felt the hope form within her with anticipation. Did he plan on asking her what she knew was to come?

Though she did not hold any deep romantic feelings for him, she could easily admit that she was attracted to him. He could still send flutters to her heart with the look in his eyes or the smile on his face. He was the perfect match for her in every way, and she assumed that love would follow its course soon enough. Once the two were married, she would be quite content with his fortune and large estate. She did not need to be in love to see that he was the best choice for her, and this pleased her greatly.

He watched her begin to smile.

"Then I look forward to your visit in earnest," she said softly.

He dismissed himself, not before placing a light kiss on her hand, and she watched him disappear among the crowd once more, leaving her eager for the next two days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the longer wait than usual. I'm in the process of starting a new job and interviewing for another, so I'm pretty busy. But I will write as much as I can.**

**And hang in there. Erik will appear around chapters 4/5 so just be patient. :)**

Ch. 2

Upon rising the next morning, Aurelie dressed in a light rose-colored dress, airy and soft enough for the warm weather outside. Summer was just beginning, and she glanced out of her window to see the bright sun casting rays upon the grassy fields of the Daniels' acreage.

Yawning, she made her way to the dining room to see the large table set with plates of fresh fruit, warm brioche with various jars of marmalades, and poached eggs. Her mother sat alone at the end, staring blankly at her half-eaten food. She seemed to be too troubled to eat, and even though she heard her daughter enter the room, she didn't even look up to greet her.

"Mother," Aurelie said as she walked over to her, "What is the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

The older woman glanced up at her daughter and gave a weak smile. She urged Aurelie to sit beside her, which the young woman did so, immediately.

Aurelie searched her mother's face for any trace of thought, and all that she could see were lines of worry etched there, and lack of sleep. Her mother was a woman of beauty, with equally long and dark hair as Aurelie. She had dark brown-colored eyes framed by thick lashes, and dark tan skin. Though she was not quite as lovely as her daughter, she had aged well.

One would have to listen closely to what Mrs. Daniels said in order to understand her, as her voice was laced with a thick Spanish accent. Something about the way that she pronounced different words made her even more charming to those around her, and Aurelie often wished that she had learned to speak Spanish, herself.

Mrs. Daniels had spent the entirety of her life in Spain until one day, she met Edward. Away on a business excursion, he immediatly fell for her charms and kindness. Once they had eloped, he returned to the French countryside with her as his wife, and soon thereafter, their one and only daughter was born. When Aurelie was three years of age, Mr. Daniels accepted a business opportunity in rural England, where the Daniels then raised their child. While Aurelie loved her home dearly, she sometimes daydreamed about the exotic places in Spain that her mother had spoken of, hoping that one day she might be able to travel there.

"I am worried about your father," she replied.

Aurelie cut herself a piece of bread and began to smother it with butter and raspberry marmalade. She took a bite of it and waited for her mother to continue.

"He was out again last night, and he did not return until the early morning."

Aurelie nodded her head, understanding what her mother meant. Her father was not a cheating or unfaithful man, as most men would have been if they had been found to be out late at night. Aurelie almost wished that his absence had been because of his having a Mistress, as it would have nearly been better than the real reason, but she knew that it was not the case.

Edward Daniels was a proud and wealthy man. Like a handful of gentlemen with fortune, he had inadvertently allowed greed to consume him. Every business decision that he made, every financial choice, he reasoned to be in order to better the comforts of both his and his family's life. He eventually was drawn into gambling, and night and day he would obsess and analyze every move that he could have made differently, new ways of winning, or simply playing a game of chance for the thrill of it.

Aurelie knew that her father had spent a vast amount of money on his addiction, but she was not worried. After all, they still possessed their estate, and she was quite certain that they had enough wealth to spare her father's habits, as she was still able to purchase whatever she had wanted without financial limitations.

"Do not worry, Mother," she soothed. "We have plenty of wealth, if you are concerned that he will gamble away our fortune."

"It is not our fortune that I worry about, my dear," Mrs. Daniels replied sadly. "He has become a different man. He is changed."

Mrs. Daniels thought about her husband's recent behavior. Once a kind and gentle man, very loving and affectionate, he had now been replaced with a cold and indifferent person that she no longer recognized. He no longer gazed at her with admiration as he once did, he never touched or kissed her, and he locked himself inside of his study with drink in hand if he was even home, at all.

Although he had taken to drink and was rarely sober, his agressive behavior had limited itself to verbal shoutings or ramblings, but nothing more. He had never raised a hand to either his wife or his daughter, but the emotional absence of it all still affected his family.

"Everything will be alright," Aurelie placed a hand on her mother's to comfort her. "You are still quite beautiful, Mother, and we still have money. I should like to purchase a new gown for Friday."

"Darling," Mrs. Daniels grasped her daughter's hand in her own, "You are still young and inexperienced. But I hope that someday you will learn to look past appearance and finance. I would rather have the man whom I married return to me than all of the luxuries that the world has to offer."

Aurelie did not know how to respond and she nearly wanted to laugh. Instead, she took another bite of brioche.

"I hope that you will find a man to love, who will love you ardently in return, regardless of his social status or reputation."

After Aurelie swallowed her bite and dabbed at her mouth with an ivory-colored linen, she replied, "Yes, but no man will have me if I am to dress in rags. Appearance does matter, Mother."

"The man who can look beyond appearance is the one worth having."

Aurelie snorted in response. "Then you will not be pleased once Henry asks for my hand in marriage?"

Mrs. Daniels' eyes lit up and her lips turned upward in a smile.

"My daughter, married? Has he asked, yet?" the enthusiasm in her voice was evident.

Aurelie smiled at her mother's excitement, eager to discuss something other than her father's spending habits, and especially if the topic was about herself.

"I am certain that he will, tomorrow."

"Oh! How exciting!" her mother chirped. "Perhaps I may see a grandchild in my lifetime!"

Aurelie rolled her eyes at her mother and sighed. "I will put off childbirth as much as I possibly can. It ruins the figure."

"Oh, Aurelie! Do not say that!" her mother chided. "After all, I cannot wait forever!"

Though unspoken, Aurelie knew what her mother was implying. For the past few weeks, Mrs. Daniels had been feeling weak and ill, sometimes too tired to go anywhere with her daughter. She felt depression consume her, making her condition worse, and at times, she did not even wish to leave her bed.

Aurelie did not want to dwell on her mother's worsening health, and Mrs. Daniels could see the frown on her daughter's face. She touched Aurelie's cheek gently.

"Nevermind that, my dear. Do you love him?" she asked.

"I love his estate. I love his taste in clothing, for he is very fashionable, and quite handsome. He is the most handsome man that I have known. I love how he earns ten thousand pounds a year."

"Yes, but do you love _him_?"

Aurelie sighed, frustrated. She did not wish to speak about love, or any of the nonsense that her mother had often spoken about. After all, her parents had married for love, and she could not ignore the situation that they had ended up in. Her mother, miserable and longing for his company, and her father, hardly ever speaking to the two. Love was temporary, but money was permanent. Money would never refuse her.

"Love will develop, soon enough. I am certain that when we are married, I shall have eyes for no one else."

Still, Mrs. Daniels gazed at her daughter with sadness.

"I hope that you are making a wise decision, Aurelie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Ch. 3

Thursday afternoon, Aurelie passed her time in the shops. She returned to her home with many boxes of jewelry, new dresses, and various other things. She picked out the perfect dress for Friday's visit from Henry; a light blue chiffon dress with a navy silk ribbon around the waist and white embellishments on the bodice.

On Friday, she sat in the large foyer on a cushioned chair beside a window. Through the glass, she could see the long and winding driveway, along with the bright green grass that flowed with the breeze. Her mother sat on a divan on the opposite end of the room, sewing a decorative needlework. Occasionally, she would glance up at her daughter to see her anticipated stares toward the front door.

Aurelie sat with a book in hand and pretended to read. She never did enjoy reading, and the book of poetry was certain to bore her, but she did not want to appear desperate to her mother. She eagerly awaited the time when Henry would call upon her. She glanced at the clock.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

It struck three times. She looked anxiously out of the window once more, and a smile formed on her lips. A carriage was approaching in the distance, and she had to refrain from jumping out of her seat with excitement. Her mother set down her embroidery and shook her head, laughing.

"He is here, isn't he?"

As the carriage came to a stop, a tall and dark figure stepped out. Aurelie attempted to focus on the page of her book, but she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Once a knock came to the door, she watched the servant go to answer it.

"Ms. Daniels, Mr. Lacroix is here to see you," the elderly servant announced before she was dismissed.

Both mother and daughter rose to greet their visitor with polite curtsies.

"Mr. Lacroix, what a pleasure to see you again," Mrs. Daniels said. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Mrs. Daniels, as beautiful as always," he replied, placing a chaste kiss on her hand. "Might I speak to your daughter, privately?"

"But of course," the older woman smiled. She promptly picked up her needlework and left the room, not before shooting a smirk towards her daughter.

Once the two were alone, he turned to her.

"Will you take a walk with me?" he asked. Her eyes lit up and she nodded with a smile.

Once they were walking among the trees, quite a distance away from the estate, Henry placed his hands behind his back and turned to her with a grin.

"Do you know where your father is? I am afraid that I have had a rather difficult time trying to find him."

Aurelie tightened the white shawl around her shoulders, letting the fabric rest at her elbows. She held her bonnet in place, tying the blue ribbon about her chin so that it would not be carried away with the wind, and tucked the black strands of hair that had escaped back inside. She furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"He is expected back at any moment, I believe. He has been rather busy."

She was not quite certain as to whether or not Henry was aware of her father's spending habits and gambling problems, but in the event that he was ignorant to these facts, she would not wish to be the one to reveal them to him. What harm would it cause if he did not know something that was irrelevant to him, anyway? Soon enough, they would be married, and she would be free from the concerns of her father's lifestyle.

Henry nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You know, Aurelie," he stopped walking, and she, too, turned to him. "It has been six months since we first met."

"Yes," her smile widened and she giggled, "I remember quite fondly how you spared me a dance with Mr. Jones that night and rescued me from his company."

Henry looked off into the distance, recalling the fond memory to mind. Aurelie had been the most beautiful woman that he had laid eyes upon, so much so, that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her that night until he was introduced and insisted upon a dance. Since then, he had decided that she was his equal in every way, and that she would be the finest choice for him.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? The man was practically drooling all over you."

"Yes, well," she laughed, "Most do."

He turned his attention back to her and his expression grew serious.

"I would have wished to speak with your father, first, but I do not think that he will object. I will discuss it with him this afternoon."

"What have you to discuss with him?" she asked. She didn't need to hear his answer to know what he was speaking about, as it was written all over his face.

"About my affections for you," he admitted. He resumed their slow and steady walk. "I believe that we are a perfect match in every way."

"Do you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have been searching for a wife; one who will reflect well upon the Lacroix name with honor, dignity...and beauty," he added with a smirk. "You are well-bred, a woman of fortune, impeccable taste and a high rank in society."

"Mr. Lacroix, did you come all of the way out here to praise me and to discuss my accomplishments?" she jested.

"No, for we came here to discuss my intentions. It would be _my_ greatest accomplishment to have you as my wife."

She stifled a gasp, even though she had expected it, all along.

"If you agree, I will find your father, immed-"

He was interrupted as he noticed Aurelie's gaze toward the estate. He turned around to see what she was looking at, and in the distance, her father's carriage could be seen.

"He is here, already," she remarked. He turned his face to look at her. "You should go to him."

"I take that as a yes?"

She flashed him a devilish grin.

"Yes."

Aurelie could only wait for five minutes after she had watched Henry return to the house, and the sheer suspense of it all was overbearing. She walked back to the house, attempting to slow her pace to give him more time, but she found her feet carrying her faster. She had to know her father's answer to put her mind at ease.

She thought about what she would want at her wedding; beautiful flowers of ivories and pinks, a few bridesmaids perhaps, a luxurious dress of silk, lace, and beads imported from France. It would be the most discussed event of the season, and for many years to come.

Once she opened the door to the house, she could hear the muffled voices coming from the sitting room. She slowly walked through the hallway and around the corner. The door was open.

"Mr. Daniels, you do know what this means, don't you?"

Aurelie's father was sitting beside the unlit fireplace, and Henry was leaning against the mantle, rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath and smoothed down his hair. When the two noticed her presence, they straightened up. Henry's head whipped up to look at her, and she could see the struggle in his eyes, as if burdened by something very troubling.

"Henry?" she almost whispered. She drew closer to him, unaccustomed to seeing him look so forlorn. He nearly flinched at the sound of his own name.

"I must be leaving," he announced. He smoothed out the lapel of his jacket and gave a curt bow before he walked right past her, his shoulder barely brushed hers. She turned around and watched him leave, the confusion evident on her features.

She could hear her father sigh heavily, and she turned around to look at him. Harsh lines formed on his forehead and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He stood up slowly and observed his daughter with sad eyes. Before she could ask him a single question, he left the room.

Even more puzzled than before, she went to search for her mother. She could feel the dread begin to build within the pit of her stomach, and she almost didn't want to know what had happened.

She found her mother sitting in the foyer, too preoccupied with dark thoughts to focus on her embroidery. It lay on the small stand beside her as she stared out of the window and watched Mr. Lacroix's carriage become a small dot in the horizon.

"Mother?"

The elder woman turned to look at Aurelie, the tears that blurred her vision now escaping her warm brown eyes. Aurelie immediately ran over to her mother's side and kneeled beside her.

"Mother, what has happened? What is the matter?"

"Oh, Aurelie," she replied, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek, "You will not like what I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Mrs. Daniels swallowed the lump in her throat and thought of what to say. She could see the fear in her daughter's eyes as she searched her face.

"Your father...your father has informed me that we are losing the estate. We must move into a cottage."

"What?" Aurelie gasped, unwilling to believe what she was hearing.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Aurelie stood up and took a few steps away from her mother, horrified.

"A cottage? But why?"

"He...he has spent all of our fortune. He has placed a bet and lost...it couldn't have continued, forever."

Tears sprung to Aurelie's light-green eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't believe it...I can't!"

"You must prepare yourself at once."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long delay. I've had computer problems and on top of that, I'm now working two jobs. Needless to say, I haven't had time to sit down and write.**

**This chapter is short, but this weekend I should be able to write a few chapters that I can reward your patience with. Stay tuned!**

Ch. 4

Aurelie watched the home that she had grown up in; the house that she had made her memories in, fade into the distance as the carriage tumbled forward. She watched as the massive brown brick mansion disappeared into a small black smudge in the horizon, and then, nothing at all.

She turned around in her seat to gaze at her mother, feeling the numbness take over her. The sheer reality that she was no longer wealthy and that she had just lost her home seemed too surreal to evoke emotion from her, yet. She felt as if it was a horrible dream, and that she would wake at any second.

But the further the carriage drove down a dirt path into seemingly-nowhere, the more her hopes diminished.

Her mother stared out of the window blankly, pondering the events in silence. She took the news with stride and grace, accepting her fate much easier than her daughter had. Not a word was spoken in the carriage, and Aurelie sighed.

Only a few minutes outside of town, on a long and deserted road, she could see the edges of buildings formed behind the thicket of trees on the side of the path. Upon clearer inspection, she could see the enormous grey building surrounded by black iron fences in view. As they made their way past the property, she eyed it with envy. How she wished that it was the home that they were moving into, as it was just as large, if not larger, than her previous residence.

Dark green ivy crawled up the sides, desperately searching for any spot of sunlight that they could soak in. It was difficult to see much else, as the foliage kept it quite hidden from view on the road, but she could see that all of the vines and trees were overgrown, making the property look to be uninhabited and perhaps, abandoned.

Only seconds after observing this estate, she could see another building to the right of it. This one, smaller and much more modest. It, too, was made of grey brick, but not nearly as fine quality as the previous house.

This cottage was roughly an eighth of the size of the other mansion beside it, and she could feel the twist in her stomach as the carriage turned into the driveway.

"This is it?" she asked her mother, who nodded.

She glanced back at the small home, and she already felt humiliated by its size. To her, it did not matter that they were still close to town and that she would still be able to attend all of the usual parties and gatherings that she had before, if it meant that she would have to confine herself to such pitiful lodgings.

The carriage lurched them forward once it came to a complete stop. The door was opened for the two, and the women immediately stepped out. Mr. Daniels was nowhere to be found, but it was assumed that he would join them, later.

Aurelie was thankful that her father was not around, as she would have given him an earful of reprimandings and curses. She now scorned him in her mind and loathed him for what he was putting her through.

It took everything within her to step inside of the small house. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when she saw the thick layer of dust covering the floors and every ledge imagineable. As she walked through the hall and into the dining area, she began to cough. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and covered her mouth, swatting at the air around her.

"We are to live _here_?"

She frowned at the tiny dining space, seeing that it would only fit a small round table. Hardly enough room for even four people.

Upon entering the sitting room at the front of the house and across from the dining area, she was certain that a pianoforte would have no place inside of it. A few chairs and perhaps a divan were all that would fit.

She followed her mother up the narrow staircase and into one of the bedchambers. The room was nearly smaller than her closet and storage space at their previous estate, and it was to hold her bed.

"I know that it is humble, Aurelie, but it will do," her mother said.

Aurelie rolled her eyes at her mother and sighed very loudly.

"It will do? We shall have no visitors at all, with this amount of space!" she complained.

Her mother turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes you must learn to be content with what you have, and not with what impresses others."

For the rest of the morning, Aurelie and her mother stood outside and directed where their furniture was to go, or what little possessions that they had left, that is. Most of their larger pieces had to be sold in order to pay off the debts to their other estate so that they could afford the cottage.

Aurelie watched as a coachman carried a large wooden box from the carriage, and before he could bring it inside, she stopped him.

"I will take that," she said, grabbing the very heavy box from his hands.

I would rather be caught dead than to allow one of these mindless fools to handle my jewels, she thought to herself in frustration.

"Aurelie, do not trouble yourself," her mother warned, seeing the girl's evident struggle with the jewelry box.

"Nevermind, Mother. These idiots do not know how to handle it properly, I see."

She managed to carry it all of the way to the front door, which was open, and she stepped inside.

The daughter barked commands at the men until all of their belongings had been brought inside and the carriage had disappeared.

Little did she know that a pair of green eyes were watching with curiosity from the window high above, in the abandoned estate beside their cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been extremely busy with two jobs. I have started chapter 6 and I have been really inspired lately so hopefully I can write a lot this weekend.**

Ch. 5

One week passed by until Henry Lacroix called upon his new fiancee. Aurelie was helping her mother fold laundry that morning, not without an earful of complaints and whines about having to do a servant's task, when she heard a knock on the door. Her head whipped up as the enthusiasm built within her and she smiled.

She immediately dropped the clothes in her hand, eager to have an excuse not to participate in the chores of a maid. She picked up her skirts and raced to the door, leaving her mother to do the work alone. She cursed her circumstances for not allowing a servant to answer the door for her, but her frown was instantly replaced with a bright smile when she saw her guest standing there.

Henry was a little taken aback that she had greeted him herself, but he bowed to her nonetheless.

"Ms. Daniels," he said, glancing past her and into the small foyer with a grimace, "Have I called at a bad time?"

He could see the constricting hallway behind her, threatening to suffocate those who entered with its narrow passageways. He wondered if he would even be able to fit in the doorframe and surmised that it wasn't tall enough and he would need to bend over. This thought brought him discomfort and he groaned inwardly.

"Not at all," Aurelie smiled, gesturing for him to come inside.

He chided himself mentally for having the notion to visit her, as he had greatly overestimated her living conditions, only to be gravely disappointed. Had he known that she certainly was living in a cottage and that it had been no exaggeration on her part, he would nearly quite his association with her entirely!

Henry sat down directly across from her, though the room was so small that little distance had seperated the two. An uncomfortable silence ensued as he folded his hands in his lap and glanced around at the impoverished surroundings, trying his best not to wince with condemnation at the circumstances.

Her situation was worse than he had expected; the rooms were nearly smaller than his water closets at his own estate, and most of the Daniels' belongings had to be sold, leaving the dark and dreary cottage to look even more desolate and pathetic than it already had on its own.

He could think of absolutely nothing to say. He could not deceive her by complimenting her humble home, neither could he be optimistic about it. He had no news to tell her and he had even lost the desire to ask about her well-being. In fact, all that had been on his mind that moment was how appreciative he was of the fact that he had money and how he wanted to return to his estate quickly, never to take his luxuries for granted again.

Shortly after he had seated himself, Aurelie could see that he was already standing up and mumbling excuses to take his leave. She lingered at the front door with saddened eyes and a frown on her lips. She could see his displeasure, but she did not know what to say to him.

"It will not always be this way. Once we are married you will never have to see this place again," she attempted to assure him, but even she was uncertain of her own words.

"Yes, well," he licked his lips and replaced his tophat, "Good day."

Aurelie felt that if she had had any shred of hope for her future within her, that it was now walking out of the door and into the carriage. She closed the door and sighed, feeling heavy at heart and near tears.

What had been his purpose of calling upon her if he could not even utter a few sentences of conversation? She knew that Henry was not a man to perform tasks in vain, so she could only surmise that her pitiable circumstances had ruined whatever small talk or enthusiasm that he could possibly have for her.

She returned to the sitting room and stared out of the window. Would he ever return? Could he ever bear to look at her again? She couldn't endure the humiliation, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Lover's quarrel?" her mother asked from the doorway after seeing her daughter's forlorn expression.

Aurelie didn't even turn to face her mother when she said,

"It is nothing. It shall pass."

But she wasn't so convinced, herself, that what she said would prove to be true.

Erik watched as the handsome young man stepped into his carriage and left, not even ten minutes after he had arrived. He loathed the very sight of him; the flawless and handsome face, untouched and unmarred by injustices that he himself endured; the fine clothes and ornate carriage showing that the young suitor had attained wealth and nobility as well.

For the entirety of his life, Erik had always wanted to know what it was to be normal. He did not care much for wealth, though he had it in abundance, and even a simple life would do. He simply wanted to know what it was like to call upon a beautiful woman, to court her, to please her with romantic gestures and gifts, without having to worry about her reaction to his face. Even if he should remain a bachelor for the rest of his life, he wished to experience the kindness and associations that the world had to offer; the parties, gatherings, and festivities in town, the smiles and conversation of those who treated him as their equal.

To see this man gloat and bask in his own glory sickened Erik. He could only guess that it would be a matter of time before the two would be married, and though he knew very little of his new neighbor, he could already feel the envy crawl underneath his skin as he turned away from his window.

She was beautiful, yes. Much more exotic and stunning than any woman whom he had seen, even. But she was no different than the rest of her gender; vain, frivolous, and shallow. He had already learned this to be the traits of women, and because of this, he had vowed never to set his heart upon another woman again.

He had learned this most painful lesson once, and he would not be one to repeat it. Any fond memories of his former student at the Opera Populaire had been replaced with repression and bitterness. He no longer yearned for her, no longer longed for love and its affections. He was destined to die a lonely man, cold and concealed from the world. He accepted this fact, though not always easily.

This young woman would be no different to him than anyone else had been, and though he at times found himself simply curious as he watched her, he pushed the thought of the new tenants from his mind and returned to his composition.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so I have overcome my brief Writer's Block and today I quit one of my jobs, so things should go quicker than they have been.**

**To make up for the waiting time, here are 3 chapters in a row! I will probably make changes to them later, as I am somewhat unsatisfied with this story so far. I know where I'm going and I will continue, but it needs a lot of editing.**

**Enjoy! And thanks for your patience.**

**(if you haven't already done so, please read my finished POTO fic called 'Identity'.)**

Ch. 6

"Where is he? Why has he not returned?"

"Aurelie, please do not upset yourself."

"He has brought shame to our family! Does he not care about what he has done to us?"

"There is no need to shout," Mrs. Daniels sighed, rubbing her temples. She pulled the blanket closer to herself, shielding her body from the chill that swept through the room. Her eyes were tired, her face whitewashed, and Aurelie could see that her mother had gotten hardly any rest during the night.

"I am sorry, mother," she sighed. She sat down beside the older woman on her bed and placed a hand on hers to comfort her. "How are you feeling today?"

For the past several weeks, she had noticed her mother's worsening health. With her father absent and Henry gone, her mother had proved to be her sole companionship, and it saddened her to see her suffer so. The two had always been close to one another, but the past few months had drawn them together in a way that had bonded them. While Aurelie still complained about lacking in new clothing or not being invited to prominant social gatherings, her main concern was for her mother's health.

She placed her wrist on her mother's forehead and felt for a fever. Sure enough, the skin was hot to the touch, and she pulled her hand away with a frown.

Mrs. Daniels' eyes began to grow heavy and she could barely keep them open. Her body was so fatigued that her breathing slowed and her mind could not form coherent thoughts.

"I will be fine," she breathed. "I just need to rest."

An idea came to Aurelie, and she stood up.

"I will fetch some of that cinnamon tea that you like so much. That should brighten your spirits, right?"

Aurelie did not wait for her mother to respond, as she could see that Mrs. Daniels had drifted off to sleep. She grabbed what little money that she could find and left for town.

Arriving in a stagecoach made Aurelie blush with embarrassment. They had lost their carriage shortly after moving into their new home, unable to afford the luxury of owning their own. Though she heard the snickers as she stepped outside and her foot touched the cobblestone street, she still held her head high.

She smoothed out her coral-colored dress, one of the few fine gowns that she had been allowed to keep, and mentally cursed her father as she made her way into a nearby shop. She assured herself that it was best for him to be gone all of the time, lest she should fail at maintaining her composure in his presence.

She heard the tiny bell above the door announce her presence, and her courage began to wither within her. She tried to ignore the whispers and stares as she made her way over to a shelf that contained a variety of teas, but the eyes of those around her seemed to burn her to the core.

"What a sad girl. She hardly resembles the prominant woman I knew!"

"Such a shame that beauty should go to waste..."

"Serves her right! She was always arrogant, you see!"

Aurelie shot a glare at the woman's direction, earning her laughs as they clicked their tongues and walked away. Never before had she been treated so disrespectfully and never had she been mocked or laughed at. She could feel her blood begin to boil as she paid for the tea and hurried out of the door.

She nearly collided into someone once she had stepped outside. When she looked up, she gasped.

"Marianne?"

The brown-eyed blonde glanced up at her former friend and gave a weak smile. She quickly searched around her, cautious to avoid the condemnation of those around her before she spoke.

"Aurelie...I didn't expect to find you here."

Marianne straightened up and looked Aurelie in the face.

"You didn't expect to find me in town? Why-ever not?" Ms. Daniels asked in disbelief. "I simply moved to the countryside, not somewhere far away! You seemed to have forgotten this fact, because you have not even attempted to visit me!"

Marianne could see the anger forming on the other girl's features and she furrowed her brows.

"You do not understand, Aurelie, there are consequences to-"

"To what? To visiting me?" Aurelie's voice rose as she spoke and she nearly shook from her anger.

Marianne glanced around her, nervous that anyone should hear her outburst. In a lowered tone, she added,

"There are rumors that you have lost your fortune; that you are penniless. I must protect my reputation. You must know this."

"How dare you? I have known you for five years, I have helped you gain prominence, and this is how you repay me!"

"Aurelie, I must leave now-"

"Go!" Aurelie shouted, uncaring as whether or not anyone heard. "You never meant anything to me, anyway!"

She watched as the blonde turned around and walked away without another word, as if the two hadn't been friends for the past few years.

Aurelie carefully balanced the cup of hot tea in her hand, watching the steam rise and drift off into the air as she made her way to her mother's bedside. She slowly set the porcelain cup down on the nightstand, breathing a sigh of relief that not a single drop had spilled. She turned to her mother with a smile.

"Mother, I brought you the tea that-"

Her grin faded once she looked upon the pale older woman. Her breathing had become labored, and her eyes so tightly shut that Aurelie knew that her mother was in pain. She grasped her mother's hand and pulled back when she felt how cold it was.

Mrs. Daniels eyes barely fluttered open, and she could not even see her daughter clearly.

"Aurelie..." she rasped, "Fetch...a doctor..."

Her heart nearly burst when she heard her mother's words. Never before had she been so afraid, so desperate in her life. Tears could not spring to her eyes, as she was in shock, and she stumbled to follow her mother's orders.

Aurelie had great difficulty finding a doctor without a carriage, but she managed. She could not reach him nearly as quickly as she would have had she the financial means and transportation, and the reality that she was now living in poverty began to sink into her mind.

"I am afraid that I do not have good news for you," the elderly Doctor announced. "For reasons unknown, she is dying."

Aurelie's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest, and a delicate hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp.

"Is there nothing that can be done? Surely it is just a fever that will break?" the despair in her voice made the Doctor frown.

"I am afraid not."

She nodded her head sadly and tears threatened to escape from her light green eyes. She took in a shaky breath and focused on calming her whirling emotions. He could see her struggle, even as she walked with him to the front door in silence. Once they had stopped, she turned to him and asked,

"How long?"

"Perhaps a week, at best. I am so sorry."

Aurelie felt a whimper in her throat, but she refused to shed a single tear and maintained her composure.

Before leaving, the Doctor reluctantly brought up another painful topic of conversation.

"How will you be paying for this?"

He knew of the Daniels' recent financial difficulties, and when other physicians would refuse to assist them with their services, knowing that the family most likely would not be able to afford to pay them, Mr. Adams had been compelled to help her both by pity and compassion.

Aurelie furrowed her brows in sadness as she was reminded of her additional troubles as of late. She glanced around herself, even patting down the hidden pockets in her dress, hoping for some sort of answer as she racked her mind of any idea of where some money could be. But the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that there was none to be found.

She excused herself and he waited for her to return. Meanwhile, she searched every drawer and hiding place in the house that she could find, but to no avail. Both she and her mother were completely penniless.

Her thoughts traveled back to her mother, lying in her bed in the room before her as she stood on the opposite side of the door. When she thought of the pain and suffering that the older woman had to endure, she knew what must be done.

Aurelie entered her own room, beside her mother's, and gazed around her. Her eyes settled on a shimmer of white beneath her bed and she pulled the bedskirt aside to reveal a box, which she set on top of her bedsheets. After she had inspected the porcelain box, she opened it and fingered the crimson velvet interior with a frown.

Inside this treasured keepsake of hers contained only a handful of the fine jewelry that she had been able to keep. She gently dug through strings of pearls, diamonds, rubies, and other various gemstones, but she could not choose which one to give to him. Instead, she carried the box out of her room and into the hallway, where he was still standing patiently.

"I do not have any money to give to you," she admitted to him with shame. "But please, take what you need in order to cover my mother's expenses. I know that the medicine for her pain is not inexpensive, but I will do anything to improve her life, even in the slightest."

Mr. Adams was somewhat shocked by her decision, as he had not been ignorant of her selfish and vain character. He had never expected the infamous and beautiful Aurelie Daniels to do something so selfless, but he surmised that her mother must have been the only person of whom Aurelie had truly loved.

When thinking about her father's abandonment and their impoverished state of living, he knew that Mrs. Daniels was all that Aurelie had left, and he could feel the sting of guilt on his conscience after he had selected a necklace as payment. He would have shrugged away her offer gladly, but he could not afford to render his services as charity instead of his profession.

Aurelie closed the box when he was finished and they said farewell. After she had watched him leave, she sighed and blinked away her tears.

Had one observed the transaction that had just unfolded, they would have imagined the pained expression on her lovely features to be the result of parting with a favored and expensive piece of jewelry, but Aurelie did not feel the effects of giving up a beloved possession of hers, no; for her mind could not escape the thoughts of her mother's last days of life, soon to be taken from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Not a single day, or even hour, had passed by when Aurelie did not spend it beside her mother's bed for the next week-and-a-half. If Mrs. Daniels even had a slight cough, her daughter was hovering above her with worry and asking if she required anything.

Aurelie catered to her mother until Mrs. Daniels' final moments. Ten days had surpassed the Doctor's predictions, and Aurelie had even grown hopeful that perhaps her mother would make an unexpected recovery, after all.

She sat in a chair, only few feet from her mother's bed, and read a book to herself quietly. Though she had no interest in literature previously, she had recently discovered it to be a beneficial distraction whenever her mother was asleep or when she herself was not napping. She sighed and rubbed her aching neck in an attempt to ease the pain of having slept very unpeacefully in her chair, too afraid to leave her mother's bedside for any reason.

She set her book down on her lap and glanced up toward the bed. What she saw caused her to jump out of her seat, sending the book crashing to the floor with a loud thud! and barely missing her toes.

She inched closer to her pale mother, feeling the lump form in her throat as she held the air in her lungs to listen for her mother's breath.

Nothing.

She knew that her mother was not sleeping, and when faced with this cold reality, she pulled away in shock. Had she expected it? Yes. But had she been prepared for it? Once could never be prepared for loneliness.

Aurelie slowly sat down in her chair once more, seemingly in a trance, as her eyes never left her mother's lifeless features. The once darkened skin now white; the once beautiful locks of ebony hair tangled. Aurelie could hardly recognize the woman who had raised her.

The urge to escape, to run away, suddenly filled her chest and gripped her heart until the air felt too thick to inhale and her lungs threatened to burst. She stood up and ran out of the room and out of the front door, into the field beside the cottage.

She let her feet carry her to a nearby stream that led into a forest. She stopped beside the water and fell to her knees, ignoring the dirt that soiled her dress as her breathing became labored. She could feel the pain sweep through her body, like knifewounds in her chest, as the realization cut into her.

She was now truly alone in every sense of the word. She feared for her future; would she lose the cottage? Would she be able to purchase food? How was she to pay for everything?

She had lost her wealth, her reputation was destroyed, and her prominance had vanished. Everyone who she had known had abandoned her, including her father, and she knew that he would not be returning. The only person who had truly loved her, the only one who she could talk to and confide in, was now gone and never to be replaced. Aurelie had no one and nothing.

With this admittance, she hung her head in shame and sobbed.

The words simply were not forming onto the piece of paper, and Erik returned the black feathered quill back to its proper place. He exhaled very loudly, frustrated with his lack of inspiration that day, and he ran his fingers through his dark hair until they snaked around his neck and to his cheek. He rested his chin on his palm and glanced out of the window before him.

Her small figure, hunched over beside the trickling creek, caught his eye. He squinted, uncertain that he even saw the lilac-colored fabric of her dress, until he could see the blackness of her hair when she had lifted her head to survey her surroundings.

Erik could not see her face clearly, or the expression that it held, but he found her behavior to be odd. What was she doing, nearly curled up on the ground? His curiosity got to the best of him, and he observed her carefully.

After nearly fifteen minutes, she finally stood. She remained still for a few minutes more.

Aurelie watched the tiny creek scurry over the pebbles of the streambed, her body aching with exhaustion. She could feel her fingertips tingle with the same numbness that had consumed her mind.

She stared back at the cottage in the distance. Her eyes felt tired, burning with the tears that she had shed. She began to walk back to the house and her legs almost felt too heavy to lift.

Erik watched her disappear around the house, and he found himself even more confused than ever before.

Aurelie slept for the entirety of the next day, and when she woke on Wednesday afternoon, she put on a fresh dress and made her way into the kitchen.

A deep ache of hunger filled her stomach when she realized that she had not eaten in days. She searched the cabinets for any trace of food, but she could only find a small amount of flour, a few pieces of rotten fruit that she had to throw away, and two slices of stale bread.

She eyed the pieces but decided that it was all that she had left to eat and her appetite would not wait until she could sell her belongings for more food. She scraped off the bits of mold and winced with disgust at the thought of eating the piece of bread. Still, the growling in her stomach urged her to take a bite, and when she did, her eyes began to water. She wept bitterly as she was reminded of her pitiful circumstances and the death of her mother.

After she had finished, she traveled by stagecoach into town with a small satchel that contained her jewels and a cloth sack full of luxurious gowns. She held them tightly to herself and stared out of the window, devoid of any thought or feeling as she watched the trees pass by.

She sold what she could, frustrated by her lack of funds, and spent the money on food that she could eat for a few days. She made certain that she purchased mostly non-perishables, as she had been taken advantage of in her despair and had not received the full worth of her possessions, so her money was scarce. She would have to eat sparingly to make it last until she could figure out what to do about the situation.

As she walked back to the carriage, a certain person caught her eye and she stopped walking in order to get a better view.

In the distance, a man assisted a lady into a carriage and smiled. Dressed in fine silk and attire, Aurelie recognized him to be Henry. Her heart sank as she watched him step into the carriage immediately after his companion. She could not erase the sight of him, even after he had left and she was traveling home. The hand that he had placed on the small of his companion's back almost burned a hole in Aurelie's mind.

Even after she had returned home, she could only think of the glimpse of blonde curls that she had seen, and she wondered who it was. Part of her wanted to know the identity of her rival, while the other part didn't, in fear that it would only increase her torment.

She pushed these thoughts aside and searched her bags of food. Though she had made a vow to herself that she would make it last as long as she could, she found herself breaking that promise. The growing pain in her stomach had already decided for her, despite the plans that she had made.

While she ate, she could only think of her mother. What would she do without her? Not a single person in the world cared for her now, and this fact made her weep uncontrollably. Glancing around at the small, pathetic cottage that she lived in only made things worse, and she wished it all to be a terrible nightmare. But it was her reality that she had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Some would call it Karma for the way that she had behaved; how she had taunted, laughed at, or mocked those beneath her social status; how she had flaunted her luxuries and possessions arrogantly. Others would say that it was Fate, dealing her misery before rewarding her endurance.

But Aurelie did not feel that her situation would improve, after all; how could it? As a woman, her inheritance was the only finances that she could gain herself, and with it swindled by her father, she would have none. With her father as the only man in the family, she had no source of income or provisions. She was completely defenseless against the trials that had befallen her, and she felt utterly hopeless.

The leaf of paper that had been ripped off of the outside of the front door by her own hands had confirmed her fears that she would soon have nowhere to rest her head. Her father's string of debt, along with the lack of payments, now bombarded her with threats of taking away the cottage from the Daniels' name. She knew that it was no longer hers, and that it was only a matter of time until she would be forced out onto the streets.

Her mind wandered to her future. She could envision herself dirty, cold, and alone, as she begged for food and money on the streets as a filthy peasant. Those who she once called 'friends' and 'acquaintances' would ridicule and scorn her, perhaps even spitting on her face. She would be left prey to the criminals who roamed the night, possibly raped, beaten, or left for dead. Not a single person would notice her absence, and no one would mourn her death.

She cried at this prospect and mentally reprimanded herself for being so depressed. She had never shed so many tears in her life, as she felt that it was a sign of weakness. She had always been one to hold her head high, but she could see no escape from what she would become.

She wept for what felt like hours before she finally lifted her head and sniffled. She refused to succumb to the violence and retribution of others. She stood up from her seat, determined to maintain any scrap of dignity that she retained. A plan formed in her fatigued and exhausted mind as she made her way to her bedchamber.

She thought back to the grove of trees beside the creek as an idea came to her. She untied the rope that bound the broken pieces of her bedpost together and looped it around her arm so that it hung loosely and became easier to carry.

It wasn't until she had stopped walking when Erik had noticed her through his window. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the long, thick rope that she held in her arms and observed how she stared up at a large branch of a tree that towered above her. This tree marked the beginning of the forest beside the creek of his acreage.

He was slightly irritated by the fact that she was once again trespassing on his estate and he hoped that it would not become a habit, lest she become curious and explore the rest of his home. She was arrogant enough not to ask permission, and he wondered what she was planning on doing with a rope, let alone to _his_ tree.

Perhaps he should take matters into his own hands by scaring her away from hishome before she damaged anything. Once he had seen her throw one end of the rope into the air and over the branch, he was determined to make her pay the consequences of taking such liberties on his land. He was the infamous Opera Ghost, after all, and she was most unwelcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Hidden by the dense thicket of green foliage, Erik watched her, only a few yards away, as she tied a knot in the rope. He heard the soft breath of air that had escaped her rosy-colored lips and saw the pained expression on her face as she held the noose in her hands, as if contemplating her decision. The sadness in her eyes sent chills down his spine as he was reminded of the time when he had felt the same way.

There were a few occurences in his lifetime when he felt that ending his life was the solution to his problems; the easiest way to handle the injustices that he had faced. He could easily admit to himself that the night Christine had left him with the young Vicomte permanently had been one of the darkest moments in his life. It took weeks for him to play any sort of music again, and months to put the notes to paper.

If anything, he had learned that his experiences at the Opera Populaire had taught him valuable lessons; that, while he had accepted his fate and would forever remain alone, it had renewed his passion for music and invigorated his desire to compose.

No matter what happened to him, he always had his music; he could always envelop himself in it and repress the world around him. The notes that flowed from his fingertips would never refuse him, would never reject him. His instruments would never deny to allow him to do with them as he chose. He could always rely on his compositions, and while he at times might have lacked the inspiration, those moments would fade and he would once again devote his life to his one true and faithful love; music.

While this had been his motivation to continue living, he still felt the ache at heart when he watched his own pain mirrored in Aurelie's soft green eyes.

He guessed her to be in her early to mid twenties; much too young to die. She was a most beautiful woman, with her long ebony waves cascading down her back, caramel-brown colored skin, so flawless.

Aurelie returned her gaze on the branch above her, preparing herself mentally for the climb. The noose ended high above her head, almost making it impossible for her to reach, and she would need to climb to the branch both to finish tying the knot and to carry out her plan.

She wondered how quickly it would happen and shuddered at the thought. Part of her screamed in the back of her mind that she was insane for thinking of such a foolish idea, but she silenced it with the assurance that there was nothing else that she could do and that she had no other choice. After all, what would become of her if she continued to live?

At least this way she would no longer continue to endure the shame and humilation brought upon her family. She dared not think of the terrible things that would befall her otherwise.

She released the rope and watched it hang limply in the air above her. Then she turned her attention to the large tree before her and inched closer to it. She placed a hand on it, feeling the coarse and uneven bumps and rivets of the bark.

She had never climbed a tree before, and she wondered how she would ever accomplish the task, with its massive trunk that seemed to taunt her; dared her to be so bold.

She closed her eyes and a tear silently slid down the smooth sun-kissed skin of her cheek. For a brief moment, she almost lost the courage, but she gently bit her bottom lip, nervous, and reminded herself of what she would face if it wasn't done.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and what she saw startled her.

Piercing hazel-colored eyes with specks of green and honey-brown in them, framed by dark lashes; a strong jawline with smooth skin, an ivory-colored porcelain mask that stretched over half of his face-the right side; thick, dark hair sleeked back. He was tall, much more than she, in fact; had he been standing closer to her, she would have barely met his shoulder. Instead, he stood a small distance away from her.

Why such a handsome and apparently elegant man, dressed in a black waistcoat and matching black pants, and a ruffled cream-colored dress-shirt that was not lacking a matching cravat, would have the desire to wear such an odd accesory as a mask, was confusing to her. Even his black leather shoes screamed wealth and fineries, so why hide?

She could only assume that such a bizarre spectacle was simply her imagination, and that she really had gone mad. After all, why would such a strange man appear among the trees at a time such as this? The thought that perhaps he was her neighbor had not even crossed her mind, as she remembered the neighboring estate to appear uninhabited and abandoned.

Aurelie ignored the man and propped a foot on the base of the tree and planned on going about her business as usual.

"Are you certain that is wise, Mademoiselle?"

His words somewhat startled her, and she hesitated. She looked back at him as he slowly neared her with graceful and deliberate strides. She nearly wanted to laugh at him, and he could see the smile tugging at her lips.

"Whatever do you find to be humorous?" he asked, puzzled and slightly annoyed.

"I am speaking with a Frenchman, who wears a mask, in the middle of nowhere. A forest, to be exact," she responded with a stifled giggle.

"And that amuses you?"

It was her turn to look quizically at him, as if he should have already known the answer to his own question.

"Well, yes," she said. "I only know one Frenchman-my father-and certainly not any who cover their face with something so absurd!"

Erik clenched his jaw tightly, feeling the sting of her words and his blood began to boil.

"Then perhaps you do not know the Phantom of the Opera," he seethed in a threatening tone.

She threw her head back and laughed; a gesture that angered him even further.

"Now you are telling me that I live beside the infamous and haunting Opera Ghost, and that you are he? Will you sing me down from this tree with your bewitching melody?"

Her laughter faded into a snort as she looked at him. Hard lines had formed on his features as his fierce stare nearly burned her skin. Still, she did not let him intimidate her.

"Now I know that I must be going insane! What a vivid hallucination! Perhaps my lack of sleep or food?"

"A hallucination?" he repeated to himself. What a strange woman...

"Yes," she reiterated. "But your stories were quite entertaining two-and-a-half years ago."

If he wasn't really there, she mused, then she could say anything she wanted to.

"But," she continued, "I do not blame that..." she latched onto the tree with a grunt and prepared to climb, "...Chorus Girl-"

"Lead Soprano," he corrected her.

"Oh, excuse me! _Lead Soprano_," she mocked. "I understand why she left you, what with your ungentlemanly behav-"

Erik closed the space between them and wrapped a gloved hand around her neck, though he did not apply pressure.

"If you truly wish for your life to end," he spoke into her ear, "Then perhaps you should finish your sentence."

The feeling of his large hand around her throat and the scent of his black leather glove brought her back to reality. This man was not to be trifled with, and if he was who he said he was, she knew that he was dangerous.

Erik nearly smirked at her apparent fear and he pulled his hand away from her. He had not planned on harming her, as he would never bring harm to a woman, but intimidation and fear were all that he knew to cause for disobedience.

The sudden realization of his words hit her, and her eyes widened in fright.

"I am living beside a murderer and extorioner who kidnaps women and burns down Opera Houses! Can my life become any worse?"

Aurelie attempted to climb the tree once more, now thoroughly convinced that she was making the right choice. Either she ended her life, her pain, suffering and humiliation, or she faced the fact that she was not even safe in her own home, for however long it remained hers.

Erik didn't bother to stop her this time, as he was still livid. _Let her hang herself_, he thought. _A noose better suits that pretty little neck of hers than any fine jewelry!_

He was determined to leave her there. Yet, a small voice in the back of his mind told him not to walk away, even though he had started to. As if to guilt his conscience further, her heard a thud! behind him, followed by her cries.


End file.
